


The Voice You Hear (Inside Your Head)

by flickawhip



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Melody finally met Luke...A Gift for a Tumblr gift exchange.





	The Voice You Hear (Inside Your Head)

“Did I die?”

The words come almost from nowhere and yet Luke smiles, a wide, honest smile and shakes his head. He knows it might not ease her panic fully but he has to try. Melody is too precious to him to leave her panicked.

“No, no you just… fell.”

“How far…”

“About two floors…”

Luke can’t help smirking as he adds a lightly teasing.

“You came really close to giving Julie a panic attack, poor girl thought she’d killed you. Flynn had to take her home.”

“Is she… okay?”

“She will be when she knows she didn’t accidentally kill you by making you panic and run off…”

“I’m sorry…”

A pause falls, quiet but not scary, and Luke smiles at her again, almost fondly. 

“It’s okay Mel, just… don’t run off again okay? You scared us… all of us.”

“Mom…”

“Is on her way… listen, Mel…. You can’t tell her…”

“I… don’t even know what’s happening. So no. I won’t. How can I?”

Despite everything Luke laughs, kissing her forehead somewhat gently.

“Good. She doesn’t need to know.”

He pauses then adds.

“She’ll figure it out on her own anyway, she nearly has…”

Luke watches her as she snuggles down on the bed with a slight smile, watching him closely. She hasn’t winced once, a good sign perhaps, but she does seem surprised by how much Luke cares that she is okay. Perhaps it’s mostly affection for her but he can’t help but care for Julie’s feelings too, a fact she can’t help enjoying. He seems to like Julie almost as much as she had. 

“How is Wendy anyway… she… seemed so sad last time I risked looking in on her…”

“She’s okay. Mom’s… okay. She’ll figure it out, probably faster than I did. Although I still want to know what the heck happened, how did you just decide to be… a friend… of Julie?”

“She moved into the house… our garage… we heard her sing and… she’s wonderful Mel… really, but she seems to not know it. She should but… she doesn’t. She kinda reminds me of Wendy that way…”

“Mom is doing better at that lately though… mostly…”

“Mostly?”

“She is human Luke…”

“So she has… what? Bad days?”

“Sometimes. She mostly seems to be fine though, just the odd off day. She’s relearning what happiness can be… I try to help.”

“I bet you help.”

“What?”

“Even in a hospital bed you bounce and smile as if the world is nothing but fun… The exact opposite of… most of the family.”

“It is fun. Luke. Please… you just played a high school yule ball…”

“I did. That’s what that was?”

Melody laughs and nods quickly. 

“Yeah…”

“Did Julie used to…”

“No. She used to pretend like she couldn’t sing… she didn’t mind performing sometimes but she was never the type to… get up and do it for a big concert or a ball, she usually left that stuff to… anyone else. She used to sing ‘just because’ a lot more though… “

“Has she started doing that again?”

“Sometimes… when she thinks nobody can hear her.”

“I bet she sounds great.”

“She does… she’s just… not as bold without you… or the others. She still needs so much help…”

“Well, when ‘Mom’ gets here maybe you can go home and convince her to come sing for you… alone.”

“She’d do that?”

“Maybe if you guilt her a little, she did call you her friend… and she was worried…”

“Can you… tell her I’m okay? Please?”

Luke laughs but nods.

“When I’m sure ‘Mom’ is here to take you home…”

He pauses then adds a softer…

“I can’t believe your family Mel, you’re so caring…”

“Just like you and Mom.”

“I guess.”

Luke pauses then smiles, tucking hair from Melody’s face. 

“Just look after her for me okay?”

“Yes sir.”

Melody cheeks, smirking when Luke laughs again, delighting in how easy it feels talking to him even if she doesn’t quite understand what exactly is happening to them, to her, she didn’t used to see ghosts and she’s not entirely sure her mother ever had either. Still, she’ll make it work. Somehow. 

“Mom’s here…”

Melody perks up at the sounds of someone arriving and Luke grins, kissing her cheek before vanishing. She blinks, noting that he must have gone… somewhere else… probably to Julie. Hopefully he won’t forget that she asked him to pass on a message. 

“Mellie? How the heck did you jump out a window?”

“Uh… I felt faint and tried to get some air…. Guess I leant a little too far out?”

“Really?”

“Mom. Does it matter? I’m fine… well, mostly. I may have wrecked a couple bones but that is about it…”

“Bones? You broke something?”

“A wrist… technically.”

“How the…”

“I fell on it mom, arms out to try and save my face… I guess I tensed up a little bit on the way down…”

“I’m not surprised.”

Melody shrugs, winces, then smiles anyway.

“At least I didn’t break my nose… or cheek?”

“This time… try not to do that to me again, Mellie… you scared the heck outta me…”

“Well, I’m not dead. I’m not dying and I’m not leaving.”

Melody smirks.

“All I need is to go home and… rest.”

“Rest and do what exactly young lady, you have work…”

“Can’t I get a work extension? I did just break my wrist…”

Wendy laughs but sighs.

“We’ll see.”

“Can we go home now?”

“Wait… I’ll go and find out…”

Wendy hurries off and Melody sighs deeply. 

“I love you too Mom.”

She murmurs, amused despite it all that her mother was determined to take her home and make her work on her schoolwork even with a broken wrist. Wendy, Mom, is soon back and Melody almost rolls her eyes when Wendy starts fussing about her, she gives in, lets her help her change even if it’s a little embarrassing, then goes home, humming the melody of the song she heard that sent her on this perilous journey to begin with. It was going to be the start of something new.


End file.
